Сильнее чем Ты
«'Stronger than You'» (рус. Сильнее, чем Ты) — песня, написанная Ребеккой Шугар и спетая певицей Эстель в эпизоде «Jail Break». Гранат поёт её во время сражения с Яшмой после встречи со Стивеном. Эта песня доступна на аккаунте SoundCloud Aivi & Surasshu. Демо-версия песни также доступна на аккаунте SoundCloud Джеффа Лью. Текст песни |-|Английский текст = This is Garnet. Back together. And I'm never goin' down at the hands of the likes of you, because I'm so much better. And every part of me is saying "Go get her". The two of us ain't gonna follow your rules. Come at me without any of your fancy tools. Let's go, just me and you. Let's go, just one on two. Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able. Can't you see that my relationship is stable? I can see you hate the way we intermingle. But I think you're just mad 'cause you're single. And you're not gonna stop what we made together. We are gonna stay like this forever. If you break us apart, we'll just come back newer. And we'll always be twice the gem that you are. I am made O-o-o-o-of Lo-o-o-o-ove. O-o-o-o-of Lo-o-o-o-ove. Lo-o-o-o-ove. Lo-o-o-o-ove. This is who we are. This is who I am. And if you think you can stop me, Then you need to think again. Cause I am a feeling, And I will never end, And I won't let you hurt my planet, I won't let you hurt my friends. Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able. Can't you see that my relationship is stable? I know you think I'm not something you're afraid of, Cause you think that you've seen what I'm made of. Well I am even more than the two of them. Everything they care about is what I am. I am their fury, I am their patience, I am a conversation. I am made O-o-o-o-of Lo-o-o-o-ove. O-o-o-o-of And it's stronger than you. L-o-o-o-ove. O-o-o-o-of L-o-o-o-ove. And it's stronger than you. (background music) Lo-o-o-o-ove. O-o-o-o-of Lo-o-o-o-ove. And it's stronger than you. O-o-o-o-of Lo-o-o-o-ove. Lo-o-o-o-ove. |-|Русский дубляж = Я Гранат. Мы снова вместе. Ни за что меня не сломят такие самоцветы, как ты, вам слишком много чести. И мы готовы пришибить тебя на месте. Двое нас, мы неподвластны тебе, Твои хитрые приборы не помогут в борьбе. Нас двое — ты одна, Судьба предрешена. Посмотри, повсюду разрушения, Но тебе не уничтожить отношения. Разделяла ты слияния жестоко, И ты злишься, что ты одинока. Наш союз вовек не остановишь, Даже не мечтай, ты нас не сломишь. Нас разлука только укрепит, Ведь там, где ты одна — нас двое. Я рождена Из любви-и-и, Из любви-и-и, Из любви-и-и. Из любви-и-и. Из любви-и-и. Из любви-и-и. Это про меня, Это всё про нас, Захочешь помешать ты мне — Подумай ещё раз. Чувство бесконечно, Чувство — это я. И будут под моей защитой, И планета, и друзья. Посмотри, теперь повсюду разрушения, Но тебе не уничтожить отношения. Ты подумала опасности тут нету И что я всего лишь пара самоцветов? Я — это не просто раз и два, Я — это их мысли и слова, Я — это ярость, я — их терпенье, Я — это вдохновение. Я рождена из любви-и-и, Из любви-и-и, Из любви-и-и, Я сильнее, чем ты. Из любви-и-и, Из любви-и-и, Из любви-и-и, Я сильнее, чем ты. (фоновая музыка) Из любви-и-и, Из любви-и-и, Из любви-и-и, Я сильнее, чем ты. Из любви-и-и, Из любви-и-и, Из любви-и-и. Видео Steven Universe Stronger Than You Cartoon Network|Песня на английском языке, в исполнении Эстель Вселенная Стивена ♫ Cильнее, чем ты ♫ Cartoon Network|Официальный русский дубляж в исполнении Нины Мартяну Слова композиторов Surrashu : «''Это определённо один из главных моментов в моей карьере! Песня была написана Ребеккой Шугар, и первоначальная демо-аранжировка была сделана Джеффом Лью, в то время как сами слова пела Эстель. Эстель — одна из моих любимых R&B певиц, так что предложение об аранжировке было обескураживающим и соблазнительным.'' : Взяв аранжировку Джеффа за основу, мы очень сильно хотели выразить эйфорию Гранат при воссоединении. Ребекка сказала нам охватить чувство того, что она ни за что не могла бы проиграть. Я также подумал, что новый дизайн Гранат требовал новый звук баса (для тех, кто следит: Жемчуг представлена игрой на фортепиано, в то время как Гранат — синтезатором баса), и эта песня была шикарным случаем, чтобы показать это. К тому же, я посчитал, что концовке необходимо было соло синтезатора, так что я полностью выложился в этой песне! : Aivi проделала фантастический труд, добавив к некоторым секциям волшебства (особенно в конце, где песня становится драматичной), которые были прекрасно исполнены Джеффом Боллом. Каждый проделал невероятный труд, работая над этой песней, и я невероятно горжусь финальным результатом. : Спасибо вам всем за просмотр финала сезона! Подключайтесь завтра за эпизодом «Full Disclosure»!». Джефф Лью : «''Вот демо песни «Сильнее, чем ты»! Ребекка записала вокал и игру на омникорде, а я сложил всё вместе в Logic. Мы использовали этот трек для определения последовательности действий Эстель при пении. Затем Aivi и Surasshu завершили эту песню, сделав её в миллиард раз удивительнее!». Ребекка Шугар : «„Сильнее, чем ты“ ДЕМО! От меня и Джеффа Лью!'' : Джефф помогает мне понять ритм, который я не могу подхватить; вы можете услышать, как я стучу по столу на фоне этого трека!». Интересные факты * Это — первая песня, спетая Гранат соло. * Романтический смысл песни отсылается на отношения Рубин и Сапфир. * Мелодия этой песни отчасти совпадает с мелодией, которую Сапфир пела в своей тюремной камере. * Скорее всего, это та песня, которую подтвердила Эстель на Комик-коне 2014 года. * Большинство звуков сражения синхронизированы с ритмом песни. * Это третья песня в сериале, относящаяся к слиянию. Первая и вторая — «Giant Woman» и «Strong in the Real Way» , соответственно. ** На этот раз слияние само поёт песню. ** Это второй раз, когда слияние поёт песню (считая Опал, спевшую строчку из песни «Giant Woman», но не считая Гранат, которая пела пару строчек из основной темы сериала). * На протяжении всей песни, очки Гранат меняют цвет в зависимости от того, чье (Рубин или Сапфир) поведение она проявляет в большей степени. * Это пятая песня, спетая не в Пляжном городе. * Это первая песня, спетая не на Земле. * Песня стала такой популярной, что на неё сделали фан-пародии к другим мультфильмам и играм. Особенно стала известна пародия к игре Undertale. Категория:Музыка Категория:Геройские песни